1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns wireless communications, such as cellular-based wireless communications, and is particularly directed to systems that use multiple transmit antennas and multiple receive antennas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, certain work has been done in an attempt to increase the capacity of a wireless link between a transmitter and a receiver by using multiple transmit and/or multiple receive antennas. Generally speaking, this conventional work focuses on the identification of a set of transmit antenna weights that can be used in more efficiently deliver a signal from the transmitter to the receiver. While such efforts have been somewhat successful, additional improvements are desirable.